Jinxed
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Taken place ten years after the battle with the BoE. What happens when the Teen Titans try to live normal lives after they split up? Jinx/Kid Flash, Robin/Starfire, Bumblebee/Cyborg, and Raven/BB. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**My first OFFICIAL TT fic (other was a crossover) so please enjoy!!! Please R&R!!! :) Contains couples in a few years from when the series ended, when they're in their late twenties… Jinx/Kid Flash, Raven/BB, Starfire/Robin**

"Oh please, don't be going on about this again," Kid Flash said, groaning. He lifted up his coffee mug to his mouth and sipped some of the hot remedy and turned his attention back to Jinx.

"Yes! I mean, read the paper for yourself," Jinx scowled, thrusting _The Jump City Times _into Kid Flash's reluctant hand. "Look, right there!" Kid Flash scowled at the article as he read on.

**Starfire and Robin, both famous superheroes from the recently disbanded league called **_**Teen Titans **_**are seen together at **_**The Memo Pad **_**movie premiere! Sharing popcorn, a drink, anything and everything. **

"Jinx," Kid Flash groaned. "They're our friends…"

"Yes, but this is news!" Jinx said excitedly. "They've been on and off for what? Nearly ten years now? This is wonderful!" she poured herself a cup of coffee and spazzily sipped it, almost spilling coffee all over her white sweater.

"Yes, but really?" Kid Flash sighed as he watched her carefully. "D'ya ever think… a relationship is what you need? What we need?" Silence was so thick in the room that it could be sliced with a knife.

"We just fight crime together," Jinx suddenly said, face nonchalant. She looked into his deep brown eyes. "That's it."

Kid Flash shrugged, trying not to let the pain show in his eyes. "Okay then," he said. He took his coffee and went into his room.

* * * *

"Wally and Ro called," Robin said, putting down the phone in Titans Tower. "Well, actually, Ro called… Wally just said hi once in awhile."

"To why do we not call them by their real names?" Starfire asked.

"Why do you call me Robin and not Dick Grayson?" Robin asked, cocking his head slightly. He slid his hand into Starfire's.

"It is not that," Starfire said, a chill being sent up her spine by the warmth she felt radiating from his hand. "I call you Robin because that is how I know you."

"Well we know Wally and Ro by Wally and Ro," Robin clarified.

"No we do not," Starfire pressed. "We know them by Kid Flash and Jinx. Also, 'Ro' is merely a nickname. Her real name is Rosaline."

"True," Robin agreed with her. He sighed and looked into her big, emerald green eyes. She shyly tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear. She had ditched the pink look years ago. Starfire fashioned a pink strapless top and dark denim pants, and her hair was pushed back into a careless ponytail.

"Hey, Star, how 'bout we go downtown tonight for dinner—I'll make reservations," Robin suggested, trying to sound casual.

"That'd be delightful," Starfire said, cheerfully. The two shared a quick kiss, and Starfire closed the blinds.

* * * *

"Bella—Bella dear… Bella, get your butt over here right now, or you ain't getting any dessert!" Karen Beecher-Stone yelled over the noise of the giggling children. "Daddy will be home any minute!"

Bella, her cute five year old daughter finally picked herself off of the ground, carrying her rag doll, and made her way to the kitchen. "Yes, mommy?" she said, big brown eyes wide with innocence.

"Tell Jamie to pick things up," Karen said. "She's old enough, she should know…" she grumbled at her oldest daughter of nine years.

"Honey, I'm home," Victor Stone walked into the noisy house. "Whoa! Who's over?" he cried, after kissing his wife on the cheek. His mechanical parts clanked around the house, adding even more the noise.

"You got a call from Starfire and Robin… oops, I'm sorry—Kor slash Star and Robin slash Dick," Karen said. "Kor greeted me as 'Bumblebee' and asked if 'Cyborg' was available." She put her hands on her hips. "Robin said we couldn't use those names anymore, so why is Star—Kor suddenly able to use them?"

"I don't know," Victor admitted, shrugging, but not surprised at Starfire's rebellion. "Anyway, what'd they say?" he picked his daughter Bella off the ground and held her on his hip.

Karen's eyes got wide with excitement and said, "Well… Robin took her out downtown a few hours ago… Vic, Robin and Starfire, or, er… Dick and Kor are getting married!"

**Hope u guys liked it!!! :D Please REVIEW!!!! I'd really appreciate it… I'll give you a, oh, IDK… a muffin if you review!!!! :P PS—Beast Boy and Rae will be in the next chap!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chap! :) Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOTT**

"Bye, Shelly!" Gar cried, waving goodbye to his beautiful, blonde girlfriend.

"Bye, bye, Gar!" Shelly squealed, and blew him a kiss goodbye as she exited his house. Shelly had the body of Megan Fox, was tan, and had long, flowing blonde locks. She wore a white t-shirt that was cut off at her belly button, denim short-shorts, and beige Uggs. Gar would call her perfect, but the only downside was that she was as thick as a post.

Gar sighed and walked to his mailbox and pulled out several bills and then a fancy letter. He opened it up and read it. "So Star and Robin are getting married, huh?" he thought out loud. He hadn't seen any of the Titans in three years since Bee and Cyborg, or Karen and Vic got married, and he didn't even know why Robin and Starfire had bothered inviting him. What was so special about their green, elf-like friend?

Well, he wasn't exactly "green" anymore. Some scientists invented a chip that was in one of his DNA strands that controlled it from being "green". Of course, since he wasn't green, he was pale and looked like a normal, young man. He could still transform, but Robin prohibited any of the ex-Titans from using their powers.

He wondered what if would be like if he brought Shelly with him. His ex-companions would either be happy for him, or reluctant. Shelly was okay, but she wasn't amazing. She was hot, but she wasn't… _smart_. Then again, that's where they expected him to go, right? Go with a pretty, stupid girl, get married, get rich, and have a couple of cute, green kids…

Then another thing struck him. They didn't know that he wasn't green anymore… boy, would that be a shock for them. He hadn't told Shelly that he used to be the color of broccoli, or that might just freak her out. And he loved Shelly; he really did… didn't he? He hadn't felt like that since, well, since…

* * * *

A small, wooden house sits at the end of a community of estate homes. It is wooden, and looks abandoned, but someone lives there. Her skin is the color of ivory and her hair is the color of dying violets. There is a red jewel upon her forehead and she wears a white hood so no one can see her. The children on the block claim she is a witch, and many go in her house as a dare, but when they return they remember nothing of their visit.

She lives alone, drinking tea and meditating. That's what she always wanted, after all… some peace and quiet, away from Jump City, away from Beast Boy and the Teen Titans… away from… she heard mail slide through the slot in her door, and used her black powers to retrieve it. It was a small, pink-colored letter, and on normal days she would've shredded it then and there, but for some reason she decided to open it. She did, and couldn't help but smile, smile for the first time in four years. Four years since the Titans split up. She hadn't gone to Karen and Victor's wedding, because she was afraid to see her friends—afraid that they would be afraid of what and who she had become.

And with that, Raven stood up, and for the first time in a long time, decided to go.

**There's the chap! :) Please review! I know it's short, but… :) please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chap!!! :) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans… no matter how much the little elves in my head try to convince me, I know deep inside I do not own Teen Titans… but if I did, I would **_**so **_**own Beast Boy! :)**

"_Yes, but really?" Kid Flash sighed as he watched her carefully. "D'ya ever think… a relationship is what you need? What we need?" Silence was so thick in the room that it could be sliced with a knife. _

"_We just fight crime together," Jinx suddenly said, face nonchalant. She looked into his deep brown eyes. "That's it."

* * *

_

_Karen's eyes got wide with excitement and said, "Well… Robin took her out downtown a few hours ago… Vic, Robin and Starfire, or, er… Dick and Kor are getting married!"

* * *

_

_He hadn't seen any of the Titans in three years since Bee and Cyborg, or Karen and Vic got married, and he didn't even know why Robin and Starfire had bothered inviting him. What was so special about their green, elf-like friend?_

_Well, he wasn't exactly "green" anymore. Some scientists invented a chip that was in one of his DNA strands that controlled it from being "green". Of course, since he wasn't green, he was pale and looked like a normal, young man. He could still transform, but Robin prohibited any of the ex-Titans from using their powers.

* * *

_

_That's what she always wanted, after all… some peace and quiet, away from Jump City, away from Beast Boy and the Teen Titans… away from… she heard mail slide through the slot in her door, and used her black powers to retrieve it._

_And with that, Raven stood up, and for the first time in a long time, decided to go.

* * *

_

"So much to do, so much to do!" Starfire sang, hovering around their house.

"When is your Maid of Honor getting here?" asked Robin.

"Alissa said she was getting here this afternoon—Raven's getting here tomorrow in time to buy the cake and the dress… and my sister…" Starfire was cut off.

"Why are you inviting your sister again?" Robin asked. "Last time you saw her, didn't she try to like, get you married to some blob thing?"

Starfire let out a small chuckle. "Yes, yes she did… but I think that it'd be grand if she came… b'sides, the police will be watching her 24/7, and she has the anklet attached to her ankle that prohibits her going anywhere besides the wedding," she explained. She gave her fiancé a quick peck on the cheek. "It'll be fine," she promised him.

"I hope so," Robin said. Then he asked, "When are Ki—err, Wally and Ro getting here?"

"Since 'Wally' and 'Ro' are both in the Bridal Party, they're coming here tonight around five…" said Starfire. Then she asked, "When are Cyborg and Bumblebee arriving?"

"Cy is getting here tonight, and Karen is coming tomorrow with the kids," Robin said. Then he caught himself using the old nickname, and Starfire glared at him.

"Hypocrite!" she laughed. With that she felt Robin's lips on hers and they stood there in a passionate kiss.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I'll add more chaps soon! :) Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I was COMPLETELY dry of ideas! :) this chap is a bit longer to make up for the shorter chap ('pologies for that) and so here it is! :) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Check out Chapter 1. **

* * *

"Oh, glorious friends!" Starfire almost killed Raven when she squeezed her into a tight hug.

"Ooh, yeah, squishing me," Raven croaked. Starfire let go and hugged her best friend, Alissa. Raven shook Alissa's hand softly and examined her. She had tan skin and wild, kinky black hair. She wore a white peasant top and sort of reminded Raven of Vanessa Hudgens.

While Alissa and Starfire were babbling on about wedding dresses and cake, Raven examined the hotel lobby looking for a certain face in particular… Suddenly, she saw a face that looked familiar… well, it'd look familiar if it was…

…green. Raven squinted to see if it was Beast Boy, all grown up now with some petty blonde girlfriend. Not to her surprise, Beast Boy walked over and gave Starfire a big hug.

"Hey, Star," greeted Beast Boy. "Err, _Kor_." He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, who annoyingly giggled. "Hey Rae." He hugged Starfire and then Raven, but only for one second.

It sent a wave of electricity up Raven's spine. She shook her head from the thought and kept her face expressionless. "Who's the blonde?" she asked, voice monotone, trying to keep her voice steady.

Beast Boy's smile reached from elf ear to elf ear. "This is Shelly. We met at college." Shelly waved hi to them, flipping her long, platinum blonde hair back. She resembled Taylor Swift but prettier, wearing a pink baby doll tee and white short-shorts. Raven tried not to cringe at her slutty attire, instead turned her attention back to Starfire.

"So, Star, where will Shelly and I be staying?" Beast Boy asked, still grinning.

"Room Four-oh-one," Starfire replied. She handed Beast Boy his room key. "Keep it safe!" Beast Boy replied by stuffing it in his jacket pocket.

"Will do!" he replied. Raven had to admit that even when he wasn't green, Beast Boy looked… _cute_. His shaggy hair was brunet and kept it surfer-style. His eyes were avocado green and twinkled with delight. Even though he wasn't green, he was still tan. And his white teeth sparkled against his skin. Though Raven would never admit that he looked cute…

…well, not verbally. Beast Boy 1, Raven 0. Raven brushed the thought out of her mind and asked monotone, "Why aren't you green?" Beast Boy cast a nervous glance at Shelly who looked confused, and then let out a nasally laugh.

"Heh, Rachel, you're so _funny_!" she laughed, slapping her sides. "Gar's not _green_!"

"It's Raven," she corrected. Shelly didn't seem to hear because she kept on laughing. From the awkward look on Beast Boy's face, Raven could tell that they had started dating _after _the transformation.

After Shelly ceased laughing, wiping a fake tear from her eye (she would never publicly cry—her mascara would run) asked, "So, Rachel and Kathy, how do you know Gar?"

"It's Kor," Starfire corrected. "And this is _Raven_."

Raven didn't care that the stupid blonde bimbo had gotten her name wrong, instead saying, "Oh, well you see--,"

Beast Boy cut her off. "Uhh, we went to high school together," he explained. He cast another nervous glance at both Raven and Shelly.

Shelly seemed to lose interest, twirling her blonde hair and saying, "Oh." She then planted her lips on Beast Boy's to get her all excited again. The two began fully making out in the middle of the lobby, and Raven cast a glance at Starfire and Alissa—Starfire "awwwing" and Alissa casting her eyes nervously on the ground. Raven took her hand and uttered,

"Azarath metrion zinthos," under her breath and waved her pale hand, a black force field separating the two and throwing Beast Boy straight into the elevators.

Shelly gasped and looked straight at Raven. "Ehmagawd, did _you _do that???" she gasped, looking at the door and back at Raven apparently deciding if she'd have enough time to run outside before being killed.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Beast Boy, err _Gar _has been lying to you, Shelly. He's not who he says he is," she explained. She didn't exactly know _why _she was doing it, but it felt good.

"Then who is he?" Shelly demanded to know, a little angry now.

"He's Beast Boy," Raven continued. "He's a vegetarian, he used to be green, he can transform into _any _animal, well, at least I think he can, and he is an ex-member of the Teen Titans."

* * *

**Please review! :) Sorry if it was a little slow, I just wanted to show Raven's jealousy**


End file.
